


Todd the Wraith with Rodney McKay

by Inthractus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthractus/pseuds/Inthractus
Summary: Just two digital art paintings of Todd and Rodney working together.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Todd the Wraith with Rodney McKay

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> Digital paintings of Todd and Rodney McKay working and walking in the park. Nothing nasty or naughty here.

Rodney McKay and Todd the Wraith are both geniuses and could work to topple many a major problem.

If Todd got trapped on Earth he and Rodney could go for walks in the parks to exchange ideas (maybe Todd could feed on muggers and flashers!)


End file.
